The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a plate member which is mounted to an opening formed in a panel of a vehicle.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, an instrument panel 102 is mounted to a body panel 100 of a vehicle. Insertion portions 102A, 102B are formed at the distal end portion of the instrument panel 102. A mounting hole 104 is formed in the insertion portion 102A.
A rectangular hole 106 is formed in the body panel 100. The insertion portions 102A, 102B of the instrument panel 102 can be inserted through the rectangular hole 106, and an abutment 15 surface 102C abuts against the body panel 100. A metal clip 108 can be mounted to the instrument panel 102. The clip 108 is folded over in two, and opposing anchor pieces 110A, 110B thereof are elastically deformable. Central portions of the anchor pieces 110A, 110B project outwardly, and the space between the anchor piece 110A and the anchor piece 110B narrows toward the distal end side.
A U-shaped cut-out 112 is formed without cutting one transverse side in the central portion of the anchor piece 110B, and a projection piece 114 is made to project inwardly. The projection piece 114 is elastically deformable. When the insertion portion 102A of the instrument panel 102 passes through the space between the anchor pieces 110A, 110B, the projection piece 114 is pushed outwardly, and returns to its original state at the mounting hole 104 of the instrument panel 102, and is anchored on the edge portion of the mounting hole 104.
In this way, the clip 108 is mounted to the instrument panel 102. The distance between peak portions 116A, 116B of the anchor pieces 110A, 110B is wider than the width of the rectangular hole 106 formed in the body panel 100.
Because the anchor pieces 110A, 110B are elastically deformable, when the anchor pieces 110A, 110B are inserted through the rectangular hole 106, they are pressed and contracted. Upon passing through the rectangular hole 106, the anchor pieces 110A, 110B return to their original states, and are anchored at the edges of the rectangular hole 106.
In this way, the clip 108 to be mounted to the instrument panel 102 can be connected to the body panel 100, and the instrument panel 102 can be mounted to the body panel 100 via the clip 108.
However, in order to mount the clip 108 to the instrument panel 102, the mounting hole 104 must be formed in the insertion portion 102A of the instrument panel 102. Generally, when a molded product in which a hole is formed is molded, because the material moves or flows around the hole, a weld W is formed at the portion where the material is joined at the periphery of the hole.
Because the joining of the material is insufficient at this weld portion, the strength of this portion is less than that at the other portions. Further, there is a strong possibility that cracking may occur at the weld portion due to changes over time. In this case, the instrument panel 102 may separate from the clip 108. Also, because the clip 108 is made of metal, when the clip 108 is mounted to the body panel 100, an abnormal sound arises. Further, rusting of the clip 108 is also problematic.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a plate member mounting structure which enables mounting to a body panel without forming a hole in a plate member.
In the first aspect of the invention, an opening is formed in a panel of a vehicle, and a clip is mounted to the opening. A plate member is engaged with the clip and is mounted to the panel via the clip. An insertion portion, at whose outer peripheral portion an engagement portion is formed convexly, is formed at the plate member, and is inserted into an accommodating portion of the clip.
An engagement piece, with which the engagement portion engages, is formed at the accommodating portion. An anchor piece, which is pushed so as to contract at a time of passing through the opening and which returns to its original state after having passed through the opening, is formed at the clip. After the anchor piece passes through the opening, a positioning piece formed at a head portion of the clip abuts against the panel such that the panel is nipped between the positioning piece and the anchor piece.
In this way, by forming the engagement portion convexly at the outer peripheral portion of the plate member and by forming the engagement piece, which is engageable with the engagement portion, at the clip, the plate member and the clip can engage even if no mounting hole is formed in the plate member. Thus, problems such as welds or cracks arising due to formation of a mounting hole in the plate member, do not arise.
Further, in a state in which the clip is mounted to the panel, the panel is nipped between the positioning piece and the anchor piece formed at the clip. Thus, the clip does not rattle.
In the second aspect of the invention, a cut-out, which makes a distal end of the insertion portion into a hook portion, is provided. In this way, since the engagement piece can be engaged merely by providing the cut-out, the cost of the plate member does not increase.
In the third aspect of the invention, the cut-out is formed by a horizontal surface and an inclined surface. The horizontal surface is formed parallel to a direction orthogonal to a direction of insertion of the insertion portion. The inclined portion is positioned at a base portion side of the insertion portion, and is formed so as to be inclined with respect to the horizontal surface.
In this way, by forming the inclined surface, the opening of the cut-out is made wide. Also, the engagement piece can easily engage, and workability is thus good. Further, by forming the horizontal surface, even if the insertion portion is likely to come out from the accommodating portion, the engagement piece is not pushed so as to spread, as would be the case with an inclined surface whose distal end was wide. Thus, the insertion portion does not come out from the accommodating portion.
In the fourth aspect of the invention, the engagement piece has elasticity, and has a tapered surface which can planarly contact the inclined surface. In this way, due to the inclined surface planarly contacting the taper surface of the engagement piece, rattling at the time the plate member is mounted to the clip can be prevented.
In the fifth aspect of the invention, the distal end of the hook portion is tapered. In this way, the clip can be easily inserted into the accommodating portion. As a result, workability is good.
In the sixth aspect of the invention, a stopper is formed at a lower portion of the accommodating portion of the clip. The stopper limits the movement of the insertion portion at a time of insertion of the insertion portion. Thus, the insertion portion is positioned not only by the positioning due to engagement of the anchor piece and the cut-out of the insertion portion, but also by the stopper. Further, by providing the stopper, the clip can be reinforced.
In the seventh aspect of the invention, the clip is molded from a synthetic resin. In this way, when the clip is mounted to the panel, there is no fear that an abnormal sound will arise. Further, the problem of rusting of the clip does not arise. Moreover, the cost of the clip can be reduced.